


Blue Constellation

by A707W



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And a bunch of first graders, Established Relationship, Fluff, It'll make more sense, M/M, Married Dorks, a little OOC Oliver, arting, because Barry is a teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A707W/pseuds/A707W
Summary: Oliver wants to have lunch with his husband. Instead, he gets to paint.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So...a lil plot idea hit me and I wrote it down in ten minutes and it isn't proofread 
> 
> I just needed fluffy Olivarry so indulge me I'm sorr

The board meeting ends a little earlier than expected and he's almost done with his work for the day so Oliver doesn't see the harm in picking up some food and having lunch with his husband.

Barry teaches science to first graders at the elementary school in the glades and usually, around this time, the kids would be having recess.

He makes a stop at Big Belly Burger on his way to the school but he doesn't think about texting Barry, deciding to surprise him instead. When he gets there, he makes his ways down the hall with ease, having been here enough times to navigate his way around the school now without getting completely lost. He carefully avoids any running kids while balancing the bag of food and the drinks.

He stops in front of a brightly painted red door, with the number thirteen marked on it. It's already ajar, so he pushes it the rest of the way, excited to greet his husband.

The sight that meets him, however, makes his heart melt. Though he'd never admit it.

Barry is on the floor, pinned down by a gaggle of kids, glasses askew, hair and sweater disheveled, laughing loudly. Yet, he's squirming under the weight of the kids sitting on his torso and his arms to keep him from escaping.

His face, as it appears, is being used as a canvas. The children all have some colour of paint smeared on their fingers or a dipped brush in hand as they go over his husband's face.

"Oliver!" Barry says in surprise once he spots him, "What are you doing here?"

Oliver snickers. "I think the better question to ask is what is happening here?"

Barry blushes, "I made the mistake of giving them an art related activity."

The kids continue their artsy mess, not paying half a mind to the conversation progressing around them.

Oliver hums in understanding, setting the food on the teacher's table and grabbing a tube of blue paint. He picks up a thin brush that's rolled over and stopped by his shoe and walks over to the fun. Sitting behind Barry's head, taking in the image of his husband's face upside down— _and God, he's still beautiful_ , comes a fleeting thought—before tracing a line starting from the side of his neck.

"Wha—what are you doing?" Barry sputters, and the little girl sitting on his chest to hold him down gives Oliver a thumbs up.

"Painting." Oliver says simply, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

Barry sighs exasperatedly, "Yes, Oliver, I know you're painting—but, why on my face?" He pleas desperately.

Oliver shrugs again, "They're all doing it."

"Then you should probably be a responsible adult, stop them, and you know, free me!"

He paints a star over each of his husband's moles and connects them all with lines in a blue constellation, starting from his neck up to the side of his face.

"No." Oliver says stubbornly. "I want to paint."

Barry groans with late realisation that "Oh my God, I married an idiot."


End file.
